1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tool containers and more particularly pertains to a new removable bucket insert for containing a plurality of tools within a bucket in an organized manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tool containers is known in the prior art. More specifically, tool containers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art tool containers include U. S. Pat. No. 4,952,026; U.S. Pat. No. 5,350,065; U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,463; U.S. Pat. No. 3,298,532; U.S. Pat. No. 1,914,276; and U.S. Pat. Des. 354,596.
In these respects, the removable bucket insert for containing tools according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of containing a plurality of tools within a bucket in an organized manner.